Ladies Love Country Boys
by Littlemiss53
Summary: Alice, a city girl, is sent to South Carolina to attend Law School, but finds herself a true country boy. Can she find a way to make it work, knowing that her parents won't approve? AH, maybe slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Twilight.**

**This is a Alice/Jasper story that has been floating around in my head for a while now. The song "Ladies Love Country Boys" by Trace Atkins inspired it.**

**AN~ This is a revised repost... I would love to take a second to thank my beta ~Esmerelda Diana Parker~ She is amazing and was wonderful enough to go back through previous chapters and do her thing! Thanks Parker!**

...

Chapter 1

Alice POV

"_This is the pilot speaking, please fasten your seatbelts and place your tray tables and seats in their upright and locked positions as we begin our final descent into Charleston, South Carolina. Thank you."_

I cringed as I listened to the pilot's voice over the loud speaker. I hated flying. The landing is what scared me the most. I buckled my seatbelt and braced myself, taking deep breaths. Instead of thinking about this giant metal bird getting closer to the earth I thought about my last conversation with my parents.

_I was back in our living room in Boston, Massachusetts. I had just gotten home from the spa with a few of my girlfriends and both my mother and father were waiting for me._

_"Mary Alice, please come in here and sit down. We need to talk." I groaned as my mother called me by my full name. She knew I hated that but did it anyway. I sat down on the sofa across from my parents, eyeing them suspiciously._

_"Dear, we have decided on the college you will be attending." My father said looking proud._

_I looked at them curiously, I knew they were going to choose my university but I didn't think they would have already done so. "Where?"_

_"You will be attending the Charleston School of Law." My father answered. _'Of course he would pick that school, it was his alma mater.' _I thought annoyed. My father, George Brandon, one of the top prosecutors on the East Coast would obviously want his daughter to follow in his footsteps._

_"Law? You're kidding right?"I asked, shocked. I really hope that this was his idea of a bad joke. Unfortunately, I knew that he wasn't. George Brandon does not kid._

_"Yes Law and this is not open to discussion. You will be staying with your aunt and uncle." I looked at my mother, hoping she would help me out. She smiled sadly at me. She knew what I wanted and knew that no matter what I had to go where my father ultimately chose._

_She was lucky. Mary Brandon was a housewife and a definite kept woman. She has never worked a day in her life, even with two daughters, we had nannies. I was named after my mother, grandmother and so on, which is the exact reason I go by just Alice._

_"Esme and Carlisle? What about living on campus."_

_"No chance, sweetheart. I won't have a daughter of mine living in a _dorm_." He said the last word like it was a sin or something._

_"When do I leave?" I asked, giving in to the inevitable._

_"Saturday. Your flight leaves at two. So you better get packing that's only a day and a half." Looking at my mom while she told me when I was leaving made me sick. It was like she didn't care and she couldn't wait to get rid of me. Cynthia was their pride and joy, the doctor. Here they were forcing me into law school when I wanted to be a fashion designer._

_I got up from the couch and went down the hall to my room. I stood at the window, just staring out at the skyscrapers, wonder what it would have been like to be able to choose something for the first time in my life. Everything had always been decided for me and I was expected to just go with the flow. Turning and heading into my closet I numbly started packing my clothes into my Coach luggage, not really paying attention to what I was throwing into them._

_When I packed enough to satisfy my parents for the night I went into my bathroom, stripped and jumped in the shower. I stood under the hot water for as long as I could stand trying to loosen my tense muscles before washing up and getting out. I looked in the mirror and sighed. My hair was dark brown and hung down to my shoulders and when my hair was dry, my bangs swept to the right. My eyes were a strange shade of green, the same shade that my mother, her sister Esme and my cousin Edward all shared. I only stood at about four foot ten and I am thin with a modest chest and small but __curvy hips. There really wasn't anything special about me._

_My sister on the other hand was five foot six with long light brown hair and the same blue eyes as our father. She had the body of a model and knew she was beautiful. Beauty and brains, some girls get all the luck. We never really got along; she is seven years my senior, she always deemed herself to be too good to hang out with her little sister._

So here I was on a plane descending into an airport in Charleston, South Carolina.

"_Welcome to Charleston, South Carolina. It's a gorgeous day outside at a comfortable 87 degrees. Enjoy your stay here in Charleston. Thank you again for flying Continental. We hope to see you soon._

I grabbed my carry on and filed out of the terminal with the other passengers, making my way towards the baggage claim. I was scanning the belt for my bags when a familiar voice boomed over the noise of the terminal.

"ALICE BRANDON!" I spun around just in time for my oldest cousin, Emmett Cullen, to scoop me up and swing me around. I laughed at his boisterousness.

"God, Emmett, put down my baby cousin so I can fucking say hi." Emmett put me down muttering something about Edward being an impatient prick. _I loved these two._

"Hey Edward, miss me?" I asked jokingly, fluttering my eye lashes at him.

He smiled and wrapped me in his arms, "You know it, Shorty." I laughed.

Emmett, Edward and I are closer than most brothers and sisters. Even Cynthia and I don't have a relationship like I have with these boys. Edward is my age, eighteen, I am only the youngest by about 2 months and Emmett is twenty. Both are loud and come off as crude until you get to know them.

"Come on Shorty, let's get you home. Mom and dad are excited about your arrival." Emmett said grabbing half my bags while Edward grabbed the rest. _Such southern gentlemen._

I followed the boys out to Emmett's Jeep and buckled in for the ride to Cullen Manor, a beautiful old plantation right near the beach. The ride was quiet, both of them realizing that I was tired and needed to rest. We pulled up to the wrought iron gate that surrounded the property, after Emmett trading remarks with the gatekeeper, we finally made our way down the long driveway, a canopy of trees blocking the sun from view. This was my absolute favorite place in the world. It's like a trip back in time.

As the house came into view so did two forms standing on the covered front porch. No sooner did Emmett put the Jeep in park, were both Emmett and Edward out and attached to two beautiful women.

"Shorty, this is Isabella Swan, my girlfriend and love of my life." I smiled at Edward. I loved seeing him so happy. Isabella was beautiful, in a natural way; her brown hair hangs down almost to her waist and expressive brown eyes. Her skin was fair and her cheeks have a light rose tint to them. But you could tell she wasn't wearing much, if any makeup.

I smiled and held my hand out, "Hello Isabella, despite what my cousin's call me, my name is Alice Brandon. It's wonderful to finally meet you; Edward has told me so much about you."

"I'm sure it's all lies." She laughed and dismissed my hand in favor of a hug. "We are practically family and family members do not shake hands." I laughed with her and Edward looked on proudly, winking at me.

"Okay Bells, enough hogging my cousin." Emmett said. "Shorty, this is Rosalie Hale, my fiancée."

I skipped the whole hand shake this time and was relieved when Rosalie embraced me, "Nice to meet you, Alice. But please tell me, are you sure you are blood related to these Neanderthals?"

"Yep, just look at us." I said motioning between me and my cousins. "Edward and I share the Mason green eyes and Emmett and I share our dark hair. Yep, definitely related. Sorry."I said to Isabella and Rosalie, I smiled at my two favorite men and they were watching us adoringly.

"Mason?" Isabella asked, confused.

Edward answered her, "Yes, Love. Alice's mother and my mother are sisters. Their maiden names are Mason."

"Got it." She giggled before kissing him.

"Let's get you settled before Esme and Carlisle home." Edward said, once again grabbing half of my bags.

I followed him up the grand staircase that began in the foyer and down the hall to a guest bedroom.

"I thought you might like a room close to me and Emmett." He said, sort of unsure of how I would feel about that.

"Thanks, really. It's perfect." I smiled at him.

"You have your own private bathroom and mom put a separate phone line in here so feel free to use it whenever." He pointed to a cordless phone sitting in its cradle. "I am really glad you're here. I really have missed you, you like a little sister to me, kid."

"Edward, I am only two months younger than you." I smirked.

"Still younger." He grinned, grabbing me into another hug. _I swear it runs in the Cullen blood to hug all the time!_ "I think you and Bella are gonna be really good friends. Her and her brother moved here a couple years ago from Chicago. Their parents died in a car wreck and her brother has been working here to support them. That's how I met her actually, remember I told you?"

_Edward had called me to tell me about this amazing girl he just met. He was so excited. He told me that they hired her brother to work around the property, kind of like a maintenance man and she came every day to the house after school and waited for him to get off so she could get a ride home with him. Edward had literally run into her while running from Emmett. She was sitting under a tree reading a book and he tripped right over her and landed on his butt._

"Talk about falling in love, Edward." I giggled.

"Shut up, Shorty." He laughed back. "Let's just say I don't regret tripping over her, at all."

He left the room, allowing me to get settled. A few hours later my aunt and uncle came in to welcome me to their home. Aunt Esme told me to feel comfortable and think of their home as my own. I was grateful to them for even agreeing to let me stay here through college. She also brought me a sandwich, saying that she knew I was probably tired from traveling and I should just rest and we can catch up tomorrow. I happily took the sandwich.

After changing into pajamas, I settled into the massive bed, falling asleep instantly.

...

**AN~ So it's a change from my normal Edward/Bella stories and Alice and Jasper are my second favorite couple so I thought it was fitting. Let me know what you think. Reviews make me very happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Twilight... If I did, I wouldn't be in college for Nursing right now!**

**So thank you all for your reviews!! I have never gotten 5 reviews for the first chapter. I know that doesn't seem like a lot but it helps to have feedback!! So lets see if we can get 10 new reviews for Chapter 2!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Alice POV

I woke up to a loud banging sound. I climbed out of my bed and stretched before grabbing my robe and walking out to the hallway to investigate.

I have been at my cousin's house now for a little over a week, although it feels like I was never anywhere else. This felt like home and I had spent countless hours exploring the plantation being shadowed by Edward's dog, Jake and Emmett's dog, Sam. I was happy to at least have their company while everyone else was working or out doing God knows what with their significant others.

It was no longer a 'working' farm but Aunt Esme did a beautiful job maintaining the charm and history of the house. The whole family made me feel more than welcome and I was glad I get to spend the next three months with all of them before school started. Once that happened, I won't really have time to just hang out due to the huge work load that law students had. Until then I planned on enjoying the summer.

I walked down the hallway to the large window at the end, it over looked the amazing garden. Peering out, I noticed a blonde man hammering away on a fence. He was wearing a white tank top and a pair of faded blue jeans. The muscles in his arms were lean but well defined, the man was beautiful. I had gotten peeks of him around countless times over the last week but I never got a chance to introduce myself.

I checked my watch and saw that it was only half past eight in the morning. I stood watching the man for a few more minutes, just waiting for him to look up so I could see his face. When he never did I went back to my room to shower, secretly hoping that he would still be there working when I was finished.

Standing in my closet staring at my wardrobe, I was having a meltdown about what to wear. I wanted to make a good impression when I finally made it outside. I decided on a white miniskirt with a pink halter and strappy white sandals with a three inch heel. I needed all the help I could get in the height department. After fixing my hair and putting on some makeup I was satisfied that I looked good enough.

Isabella was in the kitchen when I rounded the corner, "Oh hey, I didn't think anyone was in here, you startled me."

"Alice, hi, I was just getting my brother something to drink." She said pointing out the window to the man I had been staring at just an hour earlier.

"Your brother?"

She nodded. "Jasper"

So the brother finally had a name. Jasper. My skin got goose bumps and my belly filled with butterflies just thinking his name.

"I was just heading outside, I could take that to him." I smiled sweetly hoping she couldn't see the real reason I wanted to go out there.

She looked at me with a raise eyebrow. _Yep she knew._ "Okay sure. Thanks, I'm going to go find Edward." Isabella said, handing me the glass of lemonade, smiling. "Don't worry; I won't say anything to your cousins."

" Thank you." I whispered. She already knew, I could tell, so why not have a secret with her. I smiled turning and leaving the kitchen through the back door.

The back porch was huge, to my left there was a porch swing with a few pillows thrown on it and to my right was an antique patio set that we had lunch at everyday, rain or shine. Definitely my favorite things about the South were the lack of city smog and skyscrapers; instead there was fresh air and giant trees that seem to have been around since the beginning of time. I wasn't missing Boston at all.

I made my way over to where Jasper was diligently working on the fence. I stopped a few feet away and just watched him; he never looked up at me even though I must have stood there for over ten minutes. I heard someone approaching.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer, Shorty." Emmett smirked quietly at me.

"Shut up. I don't want to interrupt." I snapped back.

"Well, you better get inside. Edward's looking for you and he won't be happy to find you gawking at Bella's brother. He said it was important and I know your dad called so you should get going. I can give that to Jasper. " He finished, pointing to the glass.

"I wasn't gawking." I retorted handing him the glass of lemonade and turning back into the house. Edward was overly protective of me and I knew to take Emmett's warning like the gospel.

I ran inside just in time to hear Edward yelling my name. "You wanted to see me?" I asked him when I found him in the parlor.

"Yea, your dad called and asked me to take you down to the dealership. He said something about getting a new car." He explained like it was no big deal.

"A new car?" I asked. Edward nodded and led the way out to his Volvo.

He turned and looked at me, raising an eyebrow, "Shorty, can you drive a standard?" I nodded. "Good, you can drive then." He threw the keys towards me.

……….

We pulled into the dealership, the sign saying that it was a _Used Car_ place and my eyes got wide. I was a little shocked that my dad would buy me a used car. Cynthia got a bright red BMW right before she entered med school. I could feel my eyes welling up with tears.

Edward was watching me out of the corner of his eye. "Come on, Ali. It can't be that bad. Let's just go see what he chose and go from there, okay?" I nodded and reached for the door handle.

Edward knew all about my relationship, or lack thereof, with my parents and he always told me I could have come to South Carolina sooner to get away, but my parents wouldn't have allowed that. I had to finish school at the awful all girl's finishing school.

My dad would always say _I didn't have children just so I could be disappointed in them; I had two daughters so I could raise LADIES! _

Ladies, yea right. If he only knew what Cynthia was doing behind his back with all those 'tutors' he hired for her to help with her school work, he wouldn't think of her as a lady.

"Ali, you coming?" Edward's question brought me out of my inner musings.

"Yea." I followed him into the dealership and a short, fat, balding man walked up to us.

"Hey, y'all. You interested in a used car?" the man asked, clearly talking only to Edward.

Edward shook his head. "My uncle called this morning and informed me that a car was being delivered here for his daughter."

The man looked at me, "You must be Mary Alice Brandon. Right?" I nodded and he motioned for us to follow him out the back door.

Once we got outside, we were greeted with a covered car and a couple of men holding the cover in place.

"Sorry that I left I covered; I can't have a car like this just sitting out in the open. People would expect something like this to be sold here all the time and well this car is a rarity around here." He explained to us but not really telling us anything.

I watched weary eyed as the man told his workers to uncover the car.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Edward yelled.

"Are you sure that's mine?" I asked the guy, incredulously.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "If your Mary Alice Brandon, then this, my dear is your car."

I stood staring at the yellow paint for a while until keys were dangling in front of my face. "So are you gonna drive this fucking thing or should I?" Edward asked smirking at me. I really needed to sit down with this boy and discuss his language.

I snatched the keys from his hand and sprinted over to the door yanking it open. I was definitely crying now. I couldn't believe it…

My dad bought me a Porsche. _Definitely trying to get back on my good side._

..........

Driving my new car back to Cullen Manor was the single most thrilling thing I had done so far in my life. The Porsche is amazing. Edward got this genius idea that we should race our cars; let's just say that his Volvo has _nothing_ on my baby!

Everyone was waiting for us when we returned. Immediately after I got out of the car, Emmett, Uncle Carlisle and Rose were under the hood, oohhhing and aahhhing. I rolled my eyes and went up to sit with Aunt Esme and Bella on the porch.

"Pretty." Esme offered, but I knew that she had no interest in cars. Bella just nodded in agreement. I giggled at them and we watched our family drool over a car. _Very entertaining._

A few hours later when everyone was finished inspecting every last inch of my new car, Esme and Bella were serving an amazing southern meal. It didn't escape my notice that there was an extra place setting at the table. Just as Uncle Carlisle was about to say grace, the beautiful blonde god, (_otherwise known as_ _Jasper_) walked in apologizing for being late.

"That's okay Jasper." Aunt Esme said to him before motioning to me, "This is Alice, our niece from Boston."

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Alice from Boston." Jasper said after he had walked over to me and took my hand, kissing it softly.

"Very nice to meet you, too." I blushed. His eyes were blue and is curly blonde hair was messy, but he was impossibly even more beautiful up close.

He moved gracefully back around the table and took his seat, directly across from me.

Uncle Carlisle continued with grace, all the while I could feel four sets of eyes burning a hole in my head. Sure enough when I looked up Rose and Bella were smiling at me with very knowing looks, while Emmett and Edward were glaring back and forth between Jasper and me. I blushed just thinking about what they could possibly be thinking.

Dinner was quiet and a little tense, although Emmett did crack some off color jokes about chickens.

"This is really good, Aunt Esme. I can't believe I have never eaten food like this before." I said.

"What?" Jasper's head snapped up at me.

"I said I have never had real southern food before."

"Your mother never made fried chicken? Black eyed peas? Collard greens?" he asked amazed.

"No, never. The closest thing I have ever eaten was KFC." I said. Edward starting laughing hysterically when I began to explain to Jasper what exactly KFC was.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Jasper said thoughtfully.

"Well fucking believe it man, this girl grew up with a silver spoon in her goddamned mouth and she attended state dinners not bon fires. There is no way stuck up Aunt Mary made fried chicken, ever." Edward explained solemnly like the topic was death or something.

"Edward! Language!" Aunt Esme scolded.

"Sorry, mom." Edward said standing up to clear the table. _I could get used to this, women make the dinner and the men clean up._

When everyone was gone, Jasper continued to look at me completely amazed. "Well, we'll just have to change that now won't we?"

* * *

**AN~ So there you go, Chapter 2... Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get posted, I have been busy. Its the end of the semester and finals are killing me!! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update. The end of the semester is nearing and I had to study for those awful forms of torture that professors call finals. Thank you for all the reviews!! **

**Disclaimer~ I unfortunatly do not own Twilight or anything related. But one can dream... But... I did use a direct quote from Mrs. Meyer's. That would be the dialogue between Alice and Jasper during their first meeting... It was perfect and I couldn't think of another 'first words' for the couple! And who am I to mess with perfection?!?!**

Chapter 3

I thought about Jasper, often, particularly his comment at dinner… "Well, we'll just have to change that now won't we?"

It's all I have thought about for the last two weeks. That once sentence had irrevocably changed my life.

I haven't seen him since and I _really_ didn't want to draw attention to the fact that I was missing him. It didn't make any sense, I knew this, but it wasn't something I seemed to be able to control.

I noticed things around the plantation had been getting repaired or planted among other things but not once did I ever see him. Deep down I hoped that he wasn't avoiding me but the thought was always in the back of my mind. Just the thought of it made my heart hurt.

But still my thoughts went back to the very last thing he had said to me. That night after dinner I excused myself early due to the onset of a migraine. So I went upstairs only minutes after the men had finished cleaning the kitchen up, never getting the chance to say good night.

Isabella had mentioned to me the following day that Jasper had inquired about me and how I was feeling. Apparently Aunt Esme filled everyone in on my headache and asked them to not bother me. The butterflies were back in full force for the rest of that day. I found myself looking out windows and taking random walks around the property, all for a chance to just see him.

I stood up from the front porch swing and whistled for Jake and Sam to come with. The two wolf-like dogs immediately got up to trot along with me, my two personal shadows. I was definitely considering dog napping both of them.

I walked around the house to the back yard, I was looking for a tree to sit under and shade me from the hot southern sun.

The sight before me halted my steps…

Finally after two weeks, Jasper was standing with his back to me looking at one of the many gardens on the property. I took a moment to calm my hammering heart before approaching him.

"'You've kept me waiting a long time." I stated quietly, standing beside him but not looking at him.

I could see in my peripheral vision that he had turned his body to face me, so I turned to him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He replied bowing his head.

We stood there just looking at each other. He reached his hand out and traced his finger from my temple to my chin, hooking his finger under it to tilt my head up. Very slowly, almost painfully, he leaned down to me and pressed his lips softly to mine. It was sweet but said everything without speaking a single word.

I knew he was _it_. There would never be another. In that single moment, out of the millions of moments that have happened or will happen through my life, I was absolutely positive about only one thing… my whole world changed with one kiss.

We had spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and finding out more about the other. I found out that he had been the sole provider for Isabella since she was fifteen. I found out that he is twenty- two years old. I found out that he hates broccoli but loves chocolate everything. I found out that even though they had moved from Chicago that they had been raise right here in South Carolina, but a few towns over.

Lastly I found out that I didn't want to experience a single second without this man and unbelievably…

He felt the same way.

Jasper had come right out and said that never in his life had he thought about one woman, who wasn't Isabella or his mother, but that he had thought about me every minute of every day. He said that he felt incomplete without me and he couldn't figure out how one very brief meeting could change his whole life.

I agreed.

I felt the same emptiness. I wanted, no needed to know that he was okay. But I had no way of finding out because it wasn't like I could just walk up to Edward, Emmett, or even my Aunt and Uncle and just say 'Oh, so I was just wondering where Jasper was. I feel anxious not knowing'.

Yea, that wouldn't have gone over well.

So here we were, he was getting ready to go home to Isabella, who wasn't feeling good today, and I was expected to join my cousins for a bonding night.

"So, I meant what I said about broadening your horizons. The fact that you have only ever had fried chicken from KFC before that night needs to change. I plan to show you the full Southern experience." Jasper said as he walked me back to the front of the house.

"By 'Southern experience' do you mean all the Southern charm you can shower me with?" I asked grinning.

"No ma'am. I mean I am going to show you how us cowboys live." He said before kissing me on the cheek and nodding his head at me before turning and climbing into his pickup.

I stood, watching him drive off until I couldn't see the blue color of him truck.

Someone clearing their throat behind me brought me back from Wonderland.

"Shorty, I think you and I have to have a chat." Edward said, his face showing no emotion so I couldn't tell if he was upset.

"Sure."

He motioned for me to follow him and he led me to his bedroom across from mine. He sat in his desk chair, Jake resting his head on Edward's lap, and I laid down on his bed facing him.

"Care to explain what that was?" he asked, jerking his head towards the window.

I shrugged, "I can't." He just looked at me blankly so I felt the urge to elaborate. "Do you remember a few weeks ago when Jasper joined us for dinner?" Edward nodded. "Well, since that night I have had this pit in my stomach that until this afternoon never went away. Edward, the minute I saw him, it dissolved, like it was never there."

"Ah, Alice, believe it or not, I get it. I do. But you have to know that Jasper isn't exactly what your dad has in mind for you."

"I know that. He wants me to marry a lawyer or a doctor, someone who can take care of me." I huffed annoyed getting up off the bed. I started pacing the space between Edward and the bed. "I don't want someone who will 'take care of me'! I want someone who will love me with every fiber of their being. I want a soul mate! I want it to be painful when I am away from him and empty until we are reunited, even if just for a day. I want the kind of love that is the polar opposite from _my parents!_" I yelled, amazingly Edward just sat there and listened, although Jake had dropped to the floor, almost cowering from me.

"I get it, I told you that. Jaspers a great man, he cared for Bella when no one else had the time of day for a broken fifteen year old. That man carries more compassion and love in his little finger than all of Lancaster combined. He made Bella into the woman I love. What I feel for her is exactly what you _want_ from a love. Nothing would make me happier than for Jasper to be 'the one' for you. But, Alice, you and I both know that George Brandon is not going to allow his daughter to be with a cowboy."

Even though I knew that Edward wasn't against me, the words still hurt, because I knew that he spoke the absolute truth. My father would never allow it. The end. There would be _no_ discussion._ No_ reasoning. _No _changing his mind.

As I stood there staring at nothing, Edward walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "I love you, Shorty. I promise that as long as you're living here, that what goes on with you and Jasper stays here. I want you to be happy."

"Thank you." I said, holding onto him for dear life while fighting back tears of defeat. I felt him kiss the top of my head before releasing me. "Come on, before Emmett throws a temper tantrum about us avoiding him." Edward said before turning and calling his dog, "Come on Jake, time for dinner buddy!"

I watched the dog follow his master out of the room. I thought about what Edward had said. Edward was the brother I never got to have and that one moment made me love him even more. Regardless of parentage, Edward _was_ my brother and I knew he would do everything in his power to keep his promise. So in my heart I knew that Jasper and I would definitely have until Thanksgiving break, when I have to return to Boston for the holidays, to live in bliss and enjoy the sacred time we had together.

……….

"Hey asshole, I said we are NOT watching Terminator again!" I could hear Edward yelling from my position on the stairs.

After a pit stop in the kitchen to get drinks and make popcorn I had been heading to the movie theater that the Cullen's have in their house, when I heard the boys fighting over movies. Very rarely did I get to see these two just be brothers, so I took full advantage of their lack of awareness to just watch them.

"Why?" Emmett whined.

Edward was shaking his head. I had to stifle a giggle so my hiding spot wouldn't be given away.

"Because I said so." Edward replied sounding very much like his dad.

"Let's make a deal, Eddy."

"Don't call me that."

"I won't tell mom and dad that you sneak _Isabella_ in at night if we watch my pick."

"You fucktard, don't you think they already know that if they are NOT setting the alarm?" Edward replied smugly.

"Uh… oh. Damn." Emmett said giving up, or so I thought. "Well then I'll tell Alice that you were spying on her and Jasper out the kitchen window."

_WHAT!_

"You wouldn't!"

"Too late!" I said jumping down the last couple of stairs, "But don't worry _Eddie_, your little speech upstairs gets' you a get out of 'Alice's fury' free card." I smiled sweetly at both of them as they stared at me.

We settled in and watched _my_ pick for a movie… P.S. I LOVE YOU.

_Payback is a bitch. _I thought smiling to myself.

**AN~ So as most of you have figured out... I LOVE REVIEWS!! They completely make my day... so please feel free to take a moment and make my day!! There is a link posted on my profile for all of you who would like to know what Jake and Sam look like!! I couldn't help it (*grins*) so I apoligize to all of Team Jacob, I am Team Edward all the way but I do love me some Jacob!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything Twilight... But I did watch Oprah when Rob, Kristen and Taylor were on! I recorded it so I guess I own that!**

**AN~ I am soooo sorry that it took so long for an update. I am in Kissimmee, Florida right now. It was a long drive down from Rhode Island so I have been busy. But I promise to update soon... especially if you all promise to REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I was awoken the next morning by an annoying buzzing sound. After trying to smother myself with a pillow, I got up to kill whatever was making so much noise. The offender was nothing more than my cell phone vibrating against a glass perfume bottle. An unfamiliar number was flashing across the screen so I pressed the button on the side to ignore the call. I turned to go back to bed when the phone started again.

Snatching up the phone, I yelled into the receiver, "Whoever this is had better have a damn good reason for waking me up before the sun!"

"Easy Darlin'. I promise, if you get up and get ready, it will be worth getting up at the crack of dawn."

"Jasper? How did you get this number?" I asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." He said slyly.

"Jasper Swan!" I said sternly.

"Edward." he laughed. "Hurry up now. I got something to show ya."

"Figures. So how much time do I have?"

"About an hour, it's only five am so I'll be outside at six sharp."

"See you then, Cowboy." I said before hanging up.

I quickly programmed his number into my phone then ran to the bathroom to take a hot shower. After taking a long look through my closet I decided that an old Gap t-shirt and a pair of jeans would be the best bet. For the first time in a long time, I didn't bother with makeup and I threw my hair up in a ponytail. There was just something about Jasper that made me think he would appreciate the me underneath all the primping.

The look on his face when he pulled up told me I was right. He climbed out of the cab and rounded the truck sweeping me up into his arms.

"You are beautiful." He said before kissing me to reinforce the statement.

"Thanks. You don't look to shabby yourself." I smirked.

He let me go and I watched him walk over to the passenger door. He was wearing jeans again and a blue t-shirt. I grinned thinking that we matched. He held open the door and I climbed up, his truck was pretty high up so, being the gentleman he is, helped me up into the cab. I figured he would expect me to sit in the passenger seat so instead I slid over to the middle. He was taken aback slightly but gets in without saying anything. I could see him smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Darlin'."

He reached over and turned on the radio and after flipping through a few songs he settle on a Charlie Daniels' song.

"First thing, I am going to teach you all you need to know about country music. I don't mean that pop crap, I am talking real country." I nodded.

_The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal.  
When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.  
And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:  
"I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too.  
"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.  
"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:  
"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."  
The boy said: "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,  
"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."_

He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and I really liked the song that was playing so I reached over and to his surprise, I turned it up… loud and sang along.

"_Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.  
'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards.  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul."_

As I belted out the song I could see him turn his head and look right at me. I pointed to the road he was driving on, "Road" I said and I continued the song.

When the song was over he reached over and turned the radio off. "What. Was. That?" he asked saying each word slowly.

"Oh, you're kidding right? What just because I grew up in Boston, you think I don't know 'real' country music?" I pretended to be offended but he could see right through it.

"You, my dear, are one of a kind."

"I know." I smirked.

We listened to a few more songs before we pulled up to our destination. We were at the beach. Before I had a chance to ask him what we were doing here he already had my door open and his hand waiting for mine. It was still just before the sun peeked over the horizon so I was glad he offered his hand, it would have been embarrassing to trip in the hazy darkness.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"My pleasure." He said before leading me down to the coast.

Just before we actually reached the beach he stopped me and stood behind me, covering my eyes.

"Why…"

"Trust me." was all he said.

"I do. Always."

He nudged me forward a couple of feet then let go of my eyes. My breath caught in my chest, before me was a blanket spread out on the sand with a covered basket. He helped me sit then took a seat beside me.

"Hungry?" I nodded and watched him open the basket; he pulled out fruit and pastries.

"This all looks so good. Thank you, Jasper." I gushed.

"You deserve all this and more." He said softly before leaning over and kissing me. When he pulled back he nodded his head towards the ocean, "Look."

I did. The sun was just coming up over the horizon and the sky was vibrant red and pink then when it met the dark sky it was more of a purple color. It was beautiful.

"This…" he said pointing to the sunrise, "is something you would never see in the big city. All the lights and smog ruin the true beauty of the sunrise."

"It's gorgeous." I said still staring out across the ocean.

"No comparison." I turned to question him, but he was staring at me. Before any words could pass my lips he had my face in his hands and was kissing me again.

……….

This morning had been wonderful. After the beach Jasper took me back to Cullen Manor and we had lunch with Edward and Isabella.

"Bella, baby, this is delicious." Edward said pointing at his plate with his fork, very gentleman like, I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." She said blushing. It was amazing that she was so shy about her cooking. She really out does herself each time.

I hadn't been aware that Edward had given her a nickname. It was kind of his thing; he had been doing it since we were little.

I swallowed my bite of chicken salad, the confused look on my face prompting her to explain. "My name is Isabella but your cousin took it upon himself to shorten it to Bella. You may call me whatever you want."

"Ok?" I said more like a question than anything.

"Come on Shorty, you should know by now that I give all my favorite girls a nickname." Edward said standing up and kissing both Bella and I on the head before taking our plates and going to the kitchen.

Jasper smiled at the affection Edward showed his sister. He seemed genuinely happy that Bella had found someone one who loved her so completely.

"Mhmm, I think I just might need to adopt 'Shorty' as a nickname for you." Jasper smirked as he got up and followed Edward into the house.

This left me alone with Bella and I figured it was as good a time as any to ask about Jasper.

"You want to know about Jasper." She said point blank before I had a chance to open my mouth.

I nodded.

"You should know that he hasn't stopped talking about you since he saw you in the window that morning. You remember the day I gave you a glass of lemonade to bring him?"

"Oh, yea, you should have seen me standing there like an idiot staring at him. Emmett came out and told me Edward was looking for me so I gave him the glass of lemonade. I never actually got to talk to Jasper that day." I explained blushing.

"He really likes you. Ever since our parents died, all he ever thought about was taking care of me. It's really nice that he found you, I love seeing him look at you the way Edward looks at me."

"I don't think he feels the same way that Edward does. We really haven't known each other very long and…"

She cut me off, "I know you love him. I can see it in your eyes."

My jaw dropped, I did love him and I hoped with every part of my soul that Jasper felt the same. But the very small rational part of my brain said that I was jumping the gun and it was too soon. So I just shrugged.

"You do. Don't bother denying it. I can tell you; between you and me that he definitely feels the same." She beamed.

"Alice?" I turned reflexively to the sound of his voice. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

I nodded and jumped up, "Thanks Bella, for everything." She winked and said no problem.

Jasper took my hand and led me around to the front of the house. "I was wondering if you might want to…" he seemed nervous. "… go out with me tomorrow night."

"Yes, I would love to! Where are we going?" I asked.

He smiled, "Just get dressed up."

I grinned, "Those are the magic words."

He laughed and pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head. Jasper started pulling away slowly, never letting go of my hand until it was just our fingertips touching.

"Until tomorrow." He said quietly.

I nodded and watched him drive away.

I am sure I was grinning like an idiot, but I couldn't help it. These feeling coursing through my blood feels like my body is on fire… I loved Jasper, that's all there was to it.

Tomorrow I would tell him.

* * *

**AN~ So... She is going to tell him! YAY! That Jasper, always the romantic! Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer~ As much as I wish I could say that I owned it all... I don't but I do own Twilight and New Moon on DVD and I will own Eclipse the minute is goes on sale! 1 week left until Eclispe hits theaters!**

**AN~ So I am back in RI now, I am happy to be home. I am hoping to update again by the weekend. I really am sorry it took so long for me to update.**

**...**

Chapter 5

For the second day in a row, I was awoken by my stupid cell phone. Grumbling I reached over to my night stand, blindly feeling for annoying device.

"Hello?" I answered, hoping that I would hear the voice of my Jasper.

"Mary Alice? Is there a reason that I haven't heard from you in over three weeks?" my mother asked sternly.

I jumped out of bed, hearing her tone made me feel like she was standing right there.

"I have just been busy getting settled in." I replied innocently.

"That is a poor excuse young lady. You had better not be getting yourself into any trouble." Just once I wished that my mother and I could have a civil conversation, but I could see that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Do you really think that _your_ sister would allow that, Mother?"

"Well… no…"

"Is there a reason for this extremely early call?" I asked aggravated, cutting her off.

I heard her sigh at my tone and I knew I was not going to be happy when I got off the phone.

"Your father and I will be coming to South Carolina for the Fourth of July." She said quickly.

I froze.

My parents were going to be here soon, the fourth was only a week away. I had to get off the phone fast; I need to speak with Edward.

"Mom, that's nice but I am tired and I am going back to sleep. Bye." I said before closing the phone, not waiting for her reply.

I threw my phone on my bed and grabbed my robe before making my way across the hall to Edward's room. I knocked quietly and pushed the door open.

"Edward? Are you up?" I whispered loudly.

I noticed that his king size bed had two lumps under the covers. Bella had snuck in again last night.

"Edward?" I called out again, this time he shifted and rolled over.

"Shorty? What's wrong?" he sat up fast after noticing my horrified look.

"My… parents… on the Fourth." I was hyperventilating.

"Breathe, Alice." He said getting up from the bed and clutching my shoulders.

"My parents are coming on the Fourth of July." I finally got out.

Edward just stared at me, sharing my look of horror. He knew as well as I did that there was no way my father could be here for a week without figuring out that I was in love with Jasper.

"That's a week away, we will figure out something. Go back to bed and we'll talk later." He said soothingly. I felt bad for waking him.

I nodded and left his room. I wasn't watching where I was going and I almost knocked my aunt over.

"Baby, why are you up?" she questioned.

I had finally had enough. The stress of my parents impending visit was too much for me to handle. I collapsed on the floor in my aunt's arms. Once I had cried my eyes out, I told Esme everything.

"I love him. I really do, but my parents won't allow it."

"I know, hunny. But you didn't have to tell me that you loved him. I saw it the first night that you two sat at my table together. Do you believe in fate?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"I believe that if you and Jasper are meant to be together than you will." She kissed my forehead and helped me up. "Now don't you have a date to get ready for?"

I laughed, "It's not for hours, Auntie."

"It's never too early to get started. Let's wake Isabella up and we can go into town to the spa."

I'm sure my mouth dropped at her mention of Bella sleeping in Edward's room.

"What, do you think I don't know what goes on in my own home? I know she comes over at night but they love each other, not to mention they_ are_ adults. I trust them." She said before knocking on Edward's door and letting herself in.

I retreated back to my room to get dressed.

….

We pulled up to the spa in downtown Charleston. Southern Charm was a beautiful little boutique, but what surprised me the most what the woman who opened the door.

"Morning ladies!" Rosalie said happily.

"Thanks so much, darling, for opening up early for us." Esme smiled at her warmly.

She waved off the thanks, "Anything for my future mother in law. Now let's get to work, shall we? I hear that_ someone_ has a date, with one Jasper Swan, tonight." She said winking at me.

I blushed and followed them into the back room to change out of our clothes and into very soft robes.

Finally after hours of exfoliating, massaging, painting and polishing every surface of my body, I was deemed ready to for my date. Rose, Bella any my aunt gushed over how romantic it was that Jasper had planned an almost formal date.

I laughed at their enthusiasm. It felt nice to know that even if my parents don't agree and won't support me; my true family will be there for me.

I smiled and hummed the whole time I got ready. During my shower, I wondered what Jasper could possibly have planned for tonight. By the time I started my hair I decided that it didn't matter. I would be with him and that's what was important.

I heard the doorbell just as I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup. With one last check in the mirror, to be sure my light pink strapless, knee length dress was perfect. It was pretty with a black band across the chest and two pleats on the front of the skirt. I slid on a pair of black strappy heels and started for the stairs.

I was a little shocked to see Edward _and _Emmett waiting for me at the top of the stairs. Both held out their elbows.

"You look beautiful, Shorty." Emmett whispered in to my left ear. I smiled and blushed.

Edward squeezed my right hand, "Jasper is going to fall over dead when he sees you."

"Thanks you guys, you don't know what it means that you both support me and Jasper. I love you both, more than anything." I whispered to both of them before giving them each a quick kiss on the cheek.

They slowly led me down the grand staircase to my love.

I watched Jasper's face carefully to make sure I looked okay. I giggled when his jaw literally fell open. I'm sure my face mirrored his; he was breathtaking in his black suit. I noticed he left out the tie and looking down at his feet I giggled again, he was wearing his converses. I was impressed.

At the bottom of the stairs the boys released me and I walked right into Jasper's waiting embrace.

"Hi." I breathed, finally feeling like I was whole again.

"You look stunning." He smiled before kissing me softly.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I smiled and took his offered elbow and he led me out into the night.

….

I was confused when I walked out to the driveway and didn't see his truck anywhere.

"Um… are we walking?" I asked, half joking.

"Nope." He said simply before leading me over to a beautiful black Mercedes.

I looked at him questioningly. "Yours?"

He nodded but said nothing.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet but comfortable. Jasper held my hand over the center console for the entire ride.

We pulled into the parking lot of one of the classiest places in Charleston. Again I looked at Jasper but he said nothing.

He led me inside.

"Good evening, Mr. Swan. Your table is ready, please follow me." The host said.

It did not escape my notice that Jasper hadn't given the host his name for his reservation.

He held out my chair and I sat smiling sweetly. "Thanks." I whispered.

I felt slightly out of place but I could help staring at Jasper. I thought I knew all there was about him, but he always seems to surprise me.

"Are you going to tell me anything?" I asked.

"What would you like to know?" he asked back.

I stared at him for a moment, trying to get my words together. I didn't want to insult him.

"The car, the restaurant?" I questioned.

"Did you notice the name of the restaurant?" I shook my head. "La Bella Italia. This is the only Italian restaurant in Charleston. It's owned by my sister. Isabella opened this place with the help of Esme and Carlisle. She loved to cook and wanted to do something with her inheritance that would keep giving."

"Wow." Was all I could come up with.

"The car. Well that was my dad's car and tonight is the first time I have driven it since he passed away." He said not smiling anymore.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. You didn't…."

"Yes I did. You're worth it and my parents would have loved you. My father left the car to me to use, up until now I never felt a need to pull it out."

"Thank you."

He reached across the table, rubbing my hand with his fingers. The waiter came and took our orders and we were alone again.

"So I know you don't want to be a lawyer." Jasper said. "So what is it that _you_ want to do?"

"I want to be a fashion designer. I love clothes and I want to make clothes that every type of woman feels beautiful and sexy in." I'm sure my smile was ear to ear.

"You should. Forget law school, you should do what makes you happy." Jasper said just before the waiter came back with our food.

We talked about nothing really while we ate. Once Jasper paid the check he offered me his elbow again and led me out.

"I have a surprise for you." He said once we were in the car. I noticed we weren't heading back to Cullen Manor.

"Oh yea?" I smirked.

He nodded as he pulled into a long driveway. "Welcome to Casa Swan."

I looked at the beautiful house in front of me. I climbed out before Jasper had a chance to come around the car.

"Wow." I said for the second time tonight.

I followed Jasper up the stairs and waited for him to open the door. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Jasper took my hand and led me to the living room.

I released his hand to wander over to the mantle and look at the pictures of Bella and him growing up. I noticed a picture of the two of them with their parents.

I felt Jasper's arms come around my waist. "Those are our parents, Charlie and Renee Swan. That was taken only six months or so before they died."

"Your mother was beautiful." I turned in his arms so I was facing him. "I think you look just like her." I whispered.

Jasper leaned down and kissed my sweetly. "They would have loved you… _I_ love you, Alice."

I smiled. I knew he loved me but it was amazing to hear him say it. I kissed him passionately. "I love you, too Jasper."

Before I realized what was happening, Jasper had lifted me up and my legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. I wasn't naïve, I knew what would happen if I didn't say anything to stop it. But I didn't want him to stop.

I knew he was walking as we kissed and my fingers found his hair and wound themselves up tightly. I heard him groan and I knew right then that I would give Jasper all of me.

We made it to his bedroom before he let me down. His warm hands were still behind me searching out the zipper to my dress. He found it and pulled it down agonizingly slow. The dress fell from my body and pooled at my feet.

I reached up and pushed his jacket off his shoulders then I worked on the buttons of his vest and shirt. Soon all of his clothes had joined my dress on the floor.

Jasper guided me back to the bed and eased me down. Hovering over me he kissed my again, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and pulled him back down. No sooner did our lips touch, a frenzy began. We couldn't get close enough; little thought was given to anything other than the joining of our bodies. It was perfect, after the initial pain, we made love. It rocked us both to the core, I know I felt it in my soul and I didn't doubt it if he did too.

Soon we were laying there panting, wrapped in each other's sweaty embrace. "I love you. So much." I said to him again.

"I love you, too." He whispered just before I fell asleep.

...

**AN~ There you go... Alice's parents are coming... cue dreadful music. Reviews make me happy... and a happy author = faster updates!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN~ Sorry it took me so long to update... RL got in the way. We are getting ready to move so we have be busy. **

**Disclaimer~ As much as I wish I was creative enough to imagine someone as perfect as Edward... I am not... therefore, I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up the next morning to an amazing sight, Jasper sleeping peace fully. His whole face relaxed and a small smile playing on his lips. My heart swelled and skipped a beat. Last night had been incredible, more then I could have imagined.

I knew I loved Jasper and it killed me to know that he would never be accepted. I have never felt this guilty, knowing that we would inevitably be separated and not only was my heart at risk but he had confessed his love to me. I felt selfish accepting it even though I returned my love with all of my soul.

His arm was resting over my belly but nature called and I wiggled out from under his arm. He sighed and rolled over onto his belly, hugging his pillow for dear life.

His bathroom was definitely decorated by Bella and it was clean. I would never admit to him that I found it charming that he and his sister cared for each other. But I would kill for the chance to have a relationship with Cynthia, of any kind.

I looked up as I washed my hands and took in my appearance. I was pleasantly surprised that nothing changed, at least on the outside. I always thought that I would look older or something, but no, I was still me.

Just in love.

I snuck out to the kitchen and even though I am a terrible cook, I attempt to make him some kind of breakfast. I spent the better part of a half an hour just looking for something breakfast like but came up empty. I heard a snicker and turned to find Jasper leaning against the door jam in only low slung pajama pants.

"Find something funny?" I asked smirking.

He nodded, but said nothing.

"Uh… don't you and Bella eat breakfast?"

He nodded again, his blond hair falling in his face.

I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Well then where is the food?"

He laughed out loud and I realized I had also put my hands on my hips. I'm sure it was quite a sight.

"Turn." He said in a deep but quiet tone.

I did.

Before I had a chance to ask what next his arms landed on either side of me resting on the counter. I could feel his nose brush along my shoulder softly.

"Open the cabinet."

I opened it to find about ten boxes of assorted cereal. I stifled a laugh.

Of course they would eat cereal for breakfast, they are normal people. Not rich brats who have a cook who makes every meal for them.

My laugh is cut short when I felt his hands wrap around my waist. "I'm not hungry."

He started kissing my neck and I tilted my head out of his way. I forgot about my being hungry and turned in his arms. He lifted me up to I was sitting on the counter, I moaned softly as his tongue probed my mouth.

We were so lost in our little world that we didn't hear the front door open, or the first few clearing of throats.

But we did hear the irritation in Edward's voice. "Um, Jazz, you're like a brother and all, but please for the love of God, let my baby cousin go."

I growled. Yes, growled at my, older by 2 months, cousin. "Really, Edward was that necessary? And I thought you had to go into town with Uncle Carlisle today."

I did but Mom wanted to go instead so I figured I would come here and discuss your parents impending arrival. But if you want me to come back…"

"No that's okay. I need to figure this out." I said as Jasper helped me off the counter.

"Well it looks like I got here just in time. I don't think this world is ready for another generation of hellions from this family." Edward said joking. I paused for only a minute before following the boys into the living room.

"I hear ya man, you and Emmett are more than enough Cullen for this world." Jasper said. I was happy they were still in front of me because I am sure my jaw was lying on the floor.

"Alice is a Brandon." Edward said like Jasper forgot or something.

He laughed. "Yea right, Alice is more Cullen then Brandon and you know it! But no worries, we're good."

But we weren't good. I know he didn't use a condom, so I guess he thought I was on birth control. Problem was… I wasn't.

Shit.

Mentally I started counting. I finished my last period just about two weeks ago, and I am pretty regular. I decide that it wasn't an issue and interrupt the boy's conversation before details get spilled.

I was definitely not ready for Edward to know things.

"Um boys, I am still here." I said softly while blushing for only the seventh time in my life, maybe.

"So about your parents." Edward said with an eyebrow up, changing the subject. I smiled gratefully, although I knew that meant I would be explaining later. Edward knew that I never blushed, I didn't get embarrassed easily.

We sat on the sectional and started brainstorming the best way for Jasper to make a perfect impression.

The final decision came from Jasper himself. "Why not just introduce me as Bella's brother, seeing that is exactly who I am. Let them know me that way, and then later, maybe Christmas or something, we can introduce me as your boyfriend."

And this was exactly why I loved this man. He was simply amazing.

I told Jasper that I was going to ride home with Edward and kissed him goodbye with a promise to see each other later in the day.

The car ride with Edward was quiet.

"Where's Bella?" I ask, tired of the silence.

He responded without looking at me. "She's at La Bella Italia. There was a small issue with the food order and she had to see to it herself."

"Edward…"

"You didn't tell him that you're not on the pill, did you?" he said flatly.

I shook my head, even though I didn't think he could see that.

"Alice, your parents would lose their shit if you got pregnant before you were married."

"It's moot Edward. I counted I am almost a hundred percent positive that I am good." I say half confidently. My voice cracks and I know that he sees right through it.

"You're really in over your head, huh Shorty?" he said sympathetically.

I nod, again not thinking that he wasn't looking at me.

"I'm here for you, kid. You're like the sister my parents wouldn't attempt to have thanks to having two pain in the ass boys."

I laugh, because it's so true. Aunt Esme always said that she would have had a daughter if Emmett and Edward had been easier to handle.

"How do you do that, by the way." I ask knowing that he knows I am asking about him not seeing me shake my head but knowing my answer.

"You're easy to read, Shorty. Most people are, except Bella, I can never figure out what she's thinking."

I am relieved that the focus of our conversation has shifted from me to him. "You should be happy you can't. That just makes you normal. How do you think we all feel, your too perceptive, Edward."

He snorted. "It would save a lot of arguments."

"Where's the fun in that… just think, without arguments there is no makeup sex." I winked at him, smiling.

"Very true, but Shorty, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Please don't ever say the word 'sex' again. I would like to pretend that you are still as innocent as you were when you stepped off the plane… wait you were innocent, right?" he asked slowly. He really didn't want the answer, I could tell.

"Yes, stupid, I was innocent but _Jasper_ changed that." I said smirking, really trying hard to get him going.

"I am going to kick his ass!" he growled.

I laugh because I am sure Jasper felt that way with Bella. "Uh, Edward, you are fucking his sister. Remember?"

"Alice Brandon! You seriously said _fucking_? Of course I remember. That's why I won't kick his ass, but I want to."

I laugh again and he joins me. I know this conversation is over for now. It's always been like that with us, we are serious for about five minutes then joking the next. Jasper was right; I really am more Cullen than Brandon.

….

Later that day Emmett was attempting to show me how to saddle a horse. We were discussing the plan the Jasper had come up with that morning.

"That's a good idea. Do you think it will be hard for you to pretend that Jasper is just another guest at the cookout? I could imagine being that close to Rose and not being allowed to touch her or kiss her."

"It's gonna be impossible. But we have to, I love him and my parents will never see it that way. I am to follow their life plan for me and nothing else matters. I want him and only him; he's _the one_, Emmett."

I started tearing up and Emmett pulled me into a tight hug, my feet leaving the ground. "I'm sorry you have to go through this Shorty. I wish I could make it all better."

"Just being here for me makes it better. Knowing that I have family on my side makes it better." I said softly as he put me down.

I could hear Rosalie calling for him and he turns to go and see her. "I love you Shorty, don't forget that."

"Love you too, Em."

….

As I lay in bed later that night after having a wonderful family dinner with Jasper, Bella and Rose present, I felt better about the Fourth of July.

I softly rub my lower stomach, thinking about the impossible future of a little blonde hair, green eyed boy playing out in Jasper's backyard while he and I watch from the back porch.

I am almost sad about the timing; it sure would be a way to tell my parents to screw. They surely would force me into a marriage with the man who got me pregnant. Although it would not take any force, I would willing give up everything to spend the rest of my life with Jasper Swan.

**AN~There it is... next chapter is the fourth! Alice parents will be arriving... dun dun dun... :) Reviews make me verrrryyyy happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer~ Sooo... I still don't own Twilight... but I wish I did.**

**AN~ Here is Chapter 7... I am not sure how I feel about it. But I hope you like it! BTW for all you who knew I was moving... the move went great and although my internet is not up yet, I have great friends who let me borrow theirs!**

Chapter 7

"Mary Alice!" My mother screeched from the baggage claim.

Edward, Bella and Jasper came with me to pick up my parents from the airport. Bella thought it would be better to introduce Jasper before the cookout, this way there wouldn't be a ton of people around in case they made a scene.

Which they would.

So here we were, watching as my parents walked toward us after waiting two hours longer than expected. Edward had asked about an hour and half ago what was taking so long and we were told of a minor accident at Logan involving two of those ladder machines.

"Mary Alice, you've been here for what… over a month and you haven't gotten any color, and why are you not wearing any makeup. And your clothes…" My mother scolded. My father walked up behind her, saying nothing, only leaning forward to press a kiss to my cheek, effectively cutting her off.

Geez, _no 'Hi Alice! We missed you!'_… Of course not. Why would they ever just be happy to see me, the first thing my mother says to me is negative.

I sighed and tried hard not to roll my eyes. Of course my mother looked perfect in her pale pink two piece suit. Not a wrinkle on her skirt or jacket. Her hair was pinned in an elegant French twist and her makeup looked fresh.

_Life is not fair._

I watched Jasper's struggle out of the corner of my eye, he wanted to come to me and protect me from my parent's words. It hurt me to hide him as if I was ashamed of him. I wasn't and he knew that but it bothered me just the same.

"Aunt Mary, Uncle George, it's so nice to see you again. It's been too long." Edward said hugging my mother then shaking my father's hand. He always was good at diffusing situations. He is not a fan of my parents either; in fact the whole Cullen family only tolerates them.

My mother and Esme used to be very close growing up, the complete opposite of Cynthia and I. But when my mother married my father Esme said that she changed into an unrecognizable person. Material things and social status became what was important and family just went by the way side. Esme didn't have to say it but I knew that she only had me because Esme had gotten pregnant with Edward and couldn't have less children that her sister. Everything was a competition.

"Edward, darling, you look good." She turned to Bella, "And who is this beautiful woman?"

I cringed slightly… my mother had_ never _referred to me as beautiful. I knew I was being petty and that Bella is a beautiful girl but just once I want her to say that to me.

"This is my girlfriend, Isabella Swan."

"Bella, actually. It's wonderful to meet you both. Alice speaks very highly of you. You have a wonderful daughter." Bella said sweetly.

"Thank you, Bella. Alice is… well Alice." My mother dismisses me like usual. I can feel the prickle of tears.

"This is Bella's brother, Jasper Swan." Edward continued, I'm sure trying to distract them from me.

"Nice to meet you, son." My father said, shaking his hand. I was slightly surprised at my father's last word. It kind of gave me a glimmer of hope.

"You too, Sir. Bella's right though, Alice is a wonderful woman." Jasper said to my father.

I watched wearily as my mother's face turned from slightly annoyed to suspicious. I knew she was the one we would have to worry about figuring us out.

"Let's head back to Cullen Manor, mom and dad are excited about your arrival." Edward lied, grabbing my mother's carry on from the floor with one hand and Bella's hand with the other.

Everyone followed him out to Carlisle's SUV; we packed in for a long drive back to Cullen Manor.

….

"Hey, Shorty, dinners ready." Emmett stormed into my room without knocking, Jake and Sam following behind.

I was lying on my bed, crying. I couldn't help it. Emmett came and scooped me up and placed me on his lap like he did when we were younger. The dogs settled on the bed next to us.

"Talk to me, kid."

"I miss Jasper. I hate ignoring him but my mother is already suspicious and I can't risk them finding out and yanking me away from here before I can truly see where this is going." I whispered sadly, petting Jake's head.

Emmett looked at me for a moment then got up, placing me on the bed before walking out the door. I got tired of sitting there so I curled up between the two huskies I waited for what seemed like hours before he returned with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Rosalie is looking for you… down at the stables." He said, winking.

I shot off the bed and flew down the stairs almost knocking into my father.

"Where's the fire, Mary Alice?"

"Oh, well, Rosalie is waiting for me in the stables, she promised to teach me how to… clean a horseshoe." I lied, hoping like hell he wouldn't realize that Rosalie is that last person who would ever clean a horseshoe.

"Ok."

I nodded and walked slightly slower out the back door and sprinted across the yard to the barn. I could hear whistling coming from one of the stalls and flung open the barn door and ran down the hall to the last stall on the right.

"Jasper." I murmured breathlessly.

He turned and without saying a word, walked over and wrapped me in his arms. My hands found their way up to his hair and I leaned my head into his chest to breath in his scent.

I was crying and I knew that he could tell. He lifted my chin up so he could look me in the eye.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked softly.

I shook my head and pulled his face down to mine. I kissed him with all the emotion that was running through me. His hands made their way down my body, grabbing my thighs. He lifted me, my legs wrapping around his waist and walked forward until I was pressed up against the wall.

His kisses turned desperate and his hands held me securely to him.

"Not here." I breathed.

He shook his head, "I know, baby, but I need you." He moved me from the wall and made his way into one of the stalls that had been converted into an office.

Shutting and clicking the lock into place he moved to the worn leather sofa and let me down. I refused to let him go and pulled him right down on me.

We made love in the barn with my parents less than a half a mile away.

As we lay there, all I could think was that I was so happy that I found passion that made you forget everything…

_Shit… not again._

"Uh, Jasper, we have to talk." I said quietly, moving myself so I was sitting next to him. He handed me my shirt and jeans and I slipped them on.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and spilled, "We didn't use a condom."

"Yea, we didn't last time either, baby. If you're worried about diseases or something, I can assure you, I'm clean."

"Jasper, what about the possibility of getting pregnant?" I said slowly.

He gaped at me for a second before regaining his composure. "You're not on birth control." He wasn't asking.

I shook my head anyway.

"Fuck." He scrubbed his hand over his face. We sat there for a long time before I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Jasper, say something. If you can't deal with the possibility that's fine, I can…"

"Baby, no. The idea of you having my children someday is more than I could have ever dreamed. But baby, you're only eighteen. I'm twenty-two. Your parents would kill us." He said hugging me to himself. "I was gonna do this right, you know, marry you first then get you pregnant. As often as possible." He smirked. "How real is the chance?"

I giggled. I think it may have been his goal. "I will definitely need to take a test sometime in the very near future. But from now on I think we better use protection… just in case.

"Agreed. Come on, you need to get back to the house and I have to finish up here. I love you, baby. Don't forget that ever. No matter what we will get through this, okay?" he said before I nodded and he kissed me sweetly.

….

I ran into my mother on my way back into the main house. I avoided eye contact with her.

"Mary Alice, where have you been?"

"Uh, Rosalie wanted to show me something in the barn." I answered slowly.

I knew as soon as she figured out I was lying, her eyes narrowed. "Rosalie is upstairs with Emmett now."

"Oh, um." _Crap._

"Who were you really with? Don't lie to me, young lady." She said sternly.

I knew better than to lie to my mother, it was a pointless effort. "Jasper" I said softly.

"Jasper? Isabella's brother? Why would you want to be around him?" she asked disgustedly.

My jaw dropped, I knew my mother was shallow but this just topped anything she had ever said before. I tipped my chin up and said in the surest voice I could, "Why wouldn't I want anything to do with him? He is the sweetest, kindest man I have ever met, that's why I talk to him."

I turned to stomp out but my mother's voice stopped me, "You will have nothing to do that boy!"

I spun around on my heel, "Yes I will. I am eighteen and an adult. I will talk to whoever I want whenever I want."

"We'll see about that." She said before stalking off to find my dad, I'm sure.

I ran up the stairs to my room and I heard heavy footsteps behind me. "Leave me alone." I said whoever was behind me. I continued into my room and tried to slam the door but something stopped it.

"Not a chance, darlin'." A smooth voice drawled before strong arms wrapped around my waist. The last thing I heard was the door closing and locking before his lips met mine.

***AN~ So what did you think? Please, please, please review! I need to know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer~ Unfortunatly I still do not own Twilight... but a girl can dream!**

**AN~ Sorry it took so long for an update... my husband and I just moved and it took a while for verizon to get here and set up all my services... But we are back online now. This is hands down my longest chapter! (almost 4,000 words!)**

**Thank you sooo much to my new Beta ~ Esmerelda Diana Parker... better known to me as just Parker. She was awesome enough to edit this chapter AND she is even going back to do the first seven! Its a big job but I have complete faith in her! Thanks again Parker! **

**Chapter 8**

Jasper's lips were all over mine. He seemed to sense the desperation being emitted from my body, the hatred I felt toward my mother. For her to even think she has the right to tell me who I can and cannot talk to had me shaking uncontrollably in his arms.

"Jasper…" his name left my lips in a barely audible whisper. "How…"

"The back stairs, I heard your argument with your mother." He answered, his breath tickling my neck lightly. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me tightly to his hard body.

After what seemed like sweet eternity, his kisses slowed to soft chaste caresses. He brushed his lips over my tear stained cheeks.

"I hate her… I have never hated anyone before but God help me, I hate her." I struggled to control my voice, burying my face in Jasper's shoulder. I didn't want to alert my parents to Jasper's presence in my room. I knew Esme knew that Jasper was here, she knew everything. But I wouldn't do that to her or Carlisle; my parents could and would make their lives miserable if any of the Cullen's stood in the way.

"Come, darlin'," Jasper whispered as he led me to my bed. He sat me on the edge and turned to rummage through my dresser. He returned holding a pair of sleep shorts and a matching tank. I was a useless mess so he tugged at the hem of my shirt, silently telling me to lift my arms. I did and he removed the shirt and my bra replacing them with the tank. He pulled me up and kneeled down in front of me. His hands resting lightly on my hips, he leaned forward until his forehead touched my stomach. My hands found purchase in his hair, Jasper's lips softly swept across my lower stomach as he pulled my jeans down and helped me step out of them. He continued to caress my belly with his lips as he tugged my shorts into place.

There was nothing sexual about the entire act, but I would be lying if I said it wasn't the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. My heart thumped hard inside my chest, I didn't think it was possible but I knew in that moment that I fell deeper in love with the man who thought nothing of kneeling before me.

"I swear, Alice, I will never abandon you. You're my world and if we created something together than that makes it all the better."

All I could do was smile and nod at him.

He kissed my belly one last time before standing and picking me up. He moved the covers back and laid me down before kicking his boots to the side and slipping off his jeans and t-shirt. Jasper climbed into bed beside me, pulling me to his chest.

Everything, at that moment, was right with the world.

It didn't take long before I fell asleep.

...

I woke the next morning to Jasper's sweet kisses raining down on my face.

"Morning, sweetheart." He whispered. "I have to get going, but I didn't want you to wake up alone."

I smiled up at him sleepily, "Morning. Do you have to go?" I whispered up to him as our lips met for another chaste kiss. "Will I see you at the party?"

He looked at me with sad blue eyes. I could tell that he was fighting with himself, unsure about what his presence would do to my parents. "I don't know if it's a good idea darlin'."

"Please, you have to be there. I couldn't stand it if you weren't. I don't care what they think." I said quickly.

He only nodded, still not looking appeased.

"I'll see you later right?" I asked desperately, holding his hand tightly, afraid to let go.

"Yes. I have to be stealthy about this." He said grinning. "I love you."

"I love you, too, 007." I said completely serious before he stood up. I didn't notice before but he was already dressed.

I watched amused as he cracked my door open and peaked out, he turned winked at me causing me to giggle quietly, and then slipped out.

It amazed me that we could go from deadly serious to fun and light in minutes. I wasn't alone for long; Bella and Rose were knocking on my door within minutes of Jasper's stealthy departure.

"Spill, now." Rose demanded.

"There's nothing to tell."

"You are so lying." Bella said grinning.

"Honestly. We just slept." I told them.

"You expect us to believe that? We saw the look on Jasper's face while you were arguing with your mother."

"Yes, Rose." I nodded. "He came in here, kissed me until I forgot everything then helped me get ready for bed. Then we slept."

Rose and Bella exchanged a look that clearly said 'yeah right' but didn't push. I didn't feel the need to share anymore of the intimate parts of our night. My lower belly was still tingling from his kisses.

Only Edward knew of the possibility and I knew that he would never tell, not even Bella. I wouldn't say anything until I was sure and Jasper and I had a plan in place.

"Let's get ready." Bella said breaking me out of my thoughts.

Rose was already ransacking my closet, throwing various articles of clothing out of her way until she found one that met her standard. "Oh, I love this! You have to wear it!" she squealed holding up a pale pink cotton dress that floated sweetly around me.

I nodded. "I have to shower, but don't disappear, I need the back up today." I told them.

After showering and doing my makeup, I was sitting in front of my full length mirror flipping the ends of my hair out to give a spiky effect, when my mother walked in.

"Mary Alice, can I speak to you for a moment… alone." She said the last word eyeing Rose and Bella. The girls looked over at me to see if they should stay. I nodded and both girls left me to handle my mother. Each glaring at her as they walked out the door.

"Please tell me you are not wearing your hair like that!" she exclaimed as the door shut behind Bella and Rose.

"Is there something you wanted? I have a party to get ready for." I responded curtly. "And I will wear my hair as I please."

"That's enough, young lady. You will not sit there and speak to me like that. I am your mother and I deserve respect." She growled at me. I was stunned.

"Respect! You deserve respect! What the hell have you done since you arrived that you think I should respect you? All you have done is put me down… _no makeup Mary Alice_?... _no tan_?... _your wearing your hair like that_? And then telling me that I couldn't speak to Jasper! Well guess what _mother,_ I love him and I will speak to him when I please and there is _nothing_ you can do about it! _NOTHING!" _

My mother sat there in shock as I exploded at her.

Finally she found her voice. "You can't love him." She said matter of factly.

"I do."

"Well that's just too bad. Trust me when I tell you that you have no future with that boy." She said so sure of her words. _Little did she know._

"Man, mother, Jasper is definitely a man." I corrected her.

"You father and I will not allow this to continue. The whole subject is moot anyway, you'll find out later." She said before turning on her heal and walking from the room.

...

A few hours later I was sitting on the back lawn on a blanket with Bella and Rose, watching the yard as it filled with friends and neighbors of the Cullen's. I was also watching Emmett and Edward speak to their father with aggravated looks on their faces. Carlisle just looked apologetic.

"I wonder what their talking about?" Bella voiced my thoughts.

"Who knows." Rose dismissed the odd behavior.

Electricity sparked in the air and I knew that Jasper was close. My eyes scanned the yard for him. I jumped when I heard his voice… right behind me.

"Afternoon ladies." He drawled. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey, do you know what they're talking about over there?" Bella asked him.

"Yea, the Brandon's invited some guy to the party but apparently neither Cullen of the Cullen boys are big fans of him. They didn't tell the Cullen's that he was coming." He answered.

'_My parents invited a man to the party? I wasn't aware that they knew anyone here.' _I thought curiously.

"I missed you, love." Jasper whispered before giving me a quick chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Me too." I said to him.

He kissed Rosalie's cheek then Bella's before standing up and walking away.

"I wonder why your parents wouldn't have told the Cullen's about who they were inviting. This celebration is for most of Charleston." Rose explained.

"Who the hell knows what goes through their heads." I quipped.

We sat there enjoying the party and the beautiful weather until my father, clearing his throat, interrupted us.

"Mary Alice, I want to introduce you to someone." He motioned to the man standing next to him. I stood, knowing that it was rude to just sit there. "Mary Alice this is James Montgomery. James this is my youngest daughter, Mary Alice."

James Montgomery was tall with long, straight blonde hair. It was pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was tall, at least a foot taller than me and was lean. If I didn't compare him to the rugged sexiness of Jasper then I could say that he was handsome, in that slightly older and I try too hard, way.

"Just Alice will do." I said before taking his out stretched hand. He brought it to his lips and brushed across my knuckles softly. It was nowhere near as sensuous as when Jasper did it back in the Cullen's dining room.

"Well Alice, do you have a moment for a walk?" he asked.

"Of course she does." My father answered for me. "Go ahead you two."

James had yet to let go of my hand and moved it so it was resting on his opposite elbow. He led me from the comfort of my friends and down toward the beautiful garden that Jasper helped Esme create.

"How long have you been in Charleston?" James asked me.

"About a month." I answered.

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes." I smiled, my thoughts going back to Jasper.

"The Cullen's… they are nice people. Bella and Rose are beautiful women. Those boys are lucky." He said thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the lucky one." I said before thinking.

"That you are. You get to spend the afternoon with me." James said then winked at me. _Gross._ I shuttered.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-nine. I'm a partner at your father's law firm." He said smugly.

"You're a lawyer? You do realize that you are eleven years older than me, right?"

"Yes and your dad mentioned that you needed an older man to keep you in line. He said that you were a wild child." He grinned, sending me a wink. I ripped my hand away from his arm.

"What I _need_ is for you and everyone else to butt the hell out of my life. When are they going to see that I love Jasper?" I all but shouted at him.

"Oh, sweetheart, it doesn't matter who you love. You and I will be married by the end of summer and you really have no say in the matter. Your father has owed me for years and you, _darlin_', are payment." James said leaning against a light post, smirking.

_My father did what!_

I took off running to find the bastard, my heels flying off and landing just off the garden's path.

"Dad! What the hell is James talking about?" I yelled, not caring who was around and heard me. "You really think that I am going to marry that ass hole just so you are no longer in debt? Are you insane?" George Brandon was speechless, and let me just say that never happens!

"Mary Alice Brandon! This is not the time or the place for this discussion!" he snarled.

"What's wrong? Don't want the world to know that you are practically selling off your daughter?" I shouted again.

I could feel Jasper's presence behind me and I could hear Edward and Emmett growling.

"I am doing no such thing. James is a good man and will provide for you." He responded, not caring about who heard. All he cared about was his appearance.

"I don't want to be provided for. I don't want to go to Law school. I don't want to marry James. Dad, when do you ever pay attention to what I want? Do you even know what I want to do with my life?" I asked nearly defeated.

I watched as he stood there trying to think of what it is that I love enough to have a career doing. It was pitiful to see.

"She wants to be a fashion designer, Sir." Jasper spoke up from beside me now. I reached out and took his hand.

"I love Jasper." I said softly but with conviction.

"No you don't, you are just infatuated. You will learn to love James, Mary Alice and that's final." He said towering over me.

I was about to defend my love to Jasper, but was interrupted by Aunt Esme.

"That is not final! No niece of mine is going to be forced into marrying anyone!"

"This is none of your concern, Esme." My mother squeaked.

"The hell it isn't. Alice has done nothing but what you have always asked her. But I will not stand by and watch her bow down and marry some man because you owe him anything. I have had the pleasure of watching Alice and Jasper fall in love. What they have is true and you could only hope to feel a tiny fraction of what the two of them feel. So don't tell me that this isn't my concern! " Esme growled.

"Mary Alice is my daughter and she will do what I say... especially if she plans on keeping that nice allowance she gets every month and her new Porsche." My father spat at Esme.

I was shocked that my father thought so little of me that he thought that material things were more important than love. I loved my car but what I felt for Jasper surpassed that a thousand times.

"Take the car and the credit cards… I don't want them. In fact, why don't you and mom just get back on the plane and go back to Boston? I am an adult and I can care for myself!" I shouted at them.

A crowd had gathered around us. But I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"You wouldn't have to, darlin'." Jasper said, wrapping his arms around my waist, his hands laying softly across my stomach and resting his head on my shoulder. My placed my hands over his and glared at my parents, daring them to continue.

Of course my father loved to push.

"You think you can provide for my daughter? You are a maintenance boy on my sister in laws farm! How are you going to give her what she needs?" my father scoffed.

"I have more than enough means to care for her. Not to mention that we will never have to figure out how to love each other… it just happens. I love her, nothing you can say or do will change that." Jasper said, his hand squeezing my hip to show the truth of his words.

"The hell I can't!" My father said before reaching forward to remove Jasper's hands from my waist. I held on to Jasper tighter.

"Don't you fucking touch either one of them!" Edward snarled stepping in front of me protectively.

"Get out of the way, son. Your cousin is going to learn that she can't always get what it is that she wants." My father tried to side step Edward.

"Don't call me son. You're nothing but the ass hole that married my aunt." Edward stepped in front of him again.

"Carlisle, don't you teach you son's respect?" He snapped, looking at my uncle before turning back to Edward, "You are as spoiled as Alice. You have never and will never work for anything in your life!"

"That's rich! Really and you have? You came from nothing and married into the _Mason_ money!" Esme shouted.

"Don't speak to my husband that way!" Mary shouted stepping closer to Esme.

Esme was not about to back down nor she did see that her sons had flanked her. They would never allow their mother to be in danger.

"Enough!" Carlisle yelled from the sidelines. "This is a celebration. Emmett, take your mother into the house please. Edward, take Alice and Jasper around to the front, I will be out their soon." I thought he was done speaking but he spun around and pointed a long finger at my parents. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves, how dare you come to my home and disrupt my family. I want you both out, now! Take your friend here with you." Carlisle glared at James.

"Come on, Shorty, let's go." Edward whispered as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Jasper still clung to my hand like the life line he was.

I just nodded and allowed them to lead me.

"I am finished with her. She wants to stay with that low life hick? Then so be it. She can figure life out on her own." We heard my father shout.

Jasper was out of my reach in a blink. "You son of a bitch! You know nothing about me or my family!" Jasper shouted at him before pulling his arm back and punching my father square in the jaw.

I gasped, not for the fear that Jasper could hurt my father but because all the Cullen men were running to help Jasper. This could turn really bad.

"You will regret that!" my father growled.

"Doubt it." Edward shot back. "What the hell are you going to do about it?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I can't wait for the day when Mary Alice comes crawling back alone and pregnant because that piece of trash left her for someone better!"

"Excuse me? Did you just say that my brother is a piece of trash you arrogant waste of space?" Bella hissed. Just because you think he is some poor southern nobody who lost his parents and was forced to raise his younger sister? Well I have a news flash for you… he was the best thing that ever happened to me! Had it not been for his selfless act, giving up everything to take care of me, who knows where I would be right now! He dropped everything to support me! He didn't have to, but he got a job to show me that nothing in life is free! He didn't have to work to support me, our parents were more than able and left more than we will ever need, but he did. You'll never be half the man he is!"

I stood with the rest of the crowd and watched Bella ream out my father. It was quite a sight seeing tiny Bella fighting with a very large and pissed off George Brandon.

I was having my own revelations about what she was saying and in that moment I knew that I would be okay and Jasper would be able to support us, not that it mattered. We would have figured it out on our own.

"I should say good luck, but I won't. I will be waiting for the day that you come crawling back." My father said in my direction before grabbing my mother's hand and storming to his car. Carlisle on his tail.

"She won't need luck." Jasper said to no one as he walked back over to me and wrapped me in a tight embrace whispering his love into my ear.

I stood there crying for all that I lost today and all that I gained.

...

"Alice? Esme and I would like to talk to you in private please." I nodded and reluctantly released Jasper and followed Carlisle over to where Esme was waiting.

Once we were out of ear shot of the crowd, Esme turned and hugged me.

"Your father is cancelling all of your credit cards. I spoke with him and told him that he was not to take your car. I will be taking over the payments for the Porsche."

"I can't let you…"

"You can and you will. Please Alice. There is no reason that you can't fit right in with us. You love our sons like they were your brother's…" Esme started.

"Yeah, Shorty. We always said that you were more Cullen than Brandon!" Edward laughed walking into the parlor with Emmett trailing behind, both smiling wide.

I couldn't believe what they were saying. Just like that they were going to accept me into their family.

"If you accept you will get all the benefits of a Cullen. Including college tuition, _but_ we will not tell you where to go or what to do. The choice is yours." Carlisle said.

I thought about it for a minute. The Cullen's were exactly what I wanted, a loving family who cared what the others wanted. I always was closer to Emmett and Edward than I was to Cynthia. There was only one condition…

"I will only accept… if you allow me to take the Cullen name." I whispered to the four Cullen's standing in front of me.

"Of course sweetheart. We would be honored. You have always been like a daughter to us." Esme said as she gave me a hug.

"Sweet, we got a sister!" Emmett shouted.

Everyone laughed at Emmett's outburst. I looked around at my family and felt the weight of the world, that I didn't know I was carrying, lift from my shoulders.

**AN~ So what did you think? Feel free to leave reviews and make me happy! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN~ So I would like to start this chapter of with a HUGE apology to all of my readers. I know its been a very long time but I promise I have a perfectly good reason for my absence...**

**2 years ago this month I was diagnosed with Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome. My husband and I had been trying so hard to have another child and it just wasn't happening for us. I had to undergo quite a few procedures and I had to take an assortment of medication. Long story short this past Halloween (2010) I found out I was pregnant. A week later I found out I was having TWINS! We couldn't have been happier. So on June 23rd at 7:30 am I went in for my first c-section and at 8:08 am delivered my son Logan and at 8:10 my daughter Arabella followed. Both babies are super healthy (I carried to 38 weeks and 3 days), they weighted 6 lbs 11 oz and 7 lbs 3 oz respectively. Now my little ones are 8 weeks old and it took almost that long to get this chaper written. **

**Again I am sooo sorry for the wait, but I hope it is worth it! **

**This chapter was not beta'd and I am looking for someone who would like to be my Beta. **

***DISCLAIMER~ SM owns everything Twilight ****and I own 2 of every baby thing you can imagine! :) **

Chapter 9

"Alice? Can I ask you something?" Bella asked, knocking on the door frame to my room.

"Sure, what's up?"

I was actually glad for the interruption. I have been sitting in my room for the last four hours trying to figure myself out.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know with your parents and everything." She said nervously biting her lower lip. I could see why Edward always said that Bella was an open book.

"Bella, it's been almost three weeks since they left. I am fine." I assured her. But I was lying. I wasn't fine.

"If you're sure…" she trailed off.

"I am. Thanks for caring though." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and turned to leave, she stopped with her back still to me and whispered, "You know, if you need someone with you while you're waiting. Just let me know."

I didn't have to ask what she was talking about, I was late. Not very, but later than usual and I knew that Jasper had been keeping a close eye on me. I figured that Bella would eventually figure it out, seeing how Edward and Jasper both knew about the small chance that I could be pregnant.

_Just a few days before Jasper and I had been lying on the couch together, I was on my back and he was on top of me but his face was hovering over my belly. He had taken to rubbing and talking to my stomach even though I told him not only was it way too early but there may not even be anything there. He would just roll his eyes and keep talking. _

_We didn't hear Bella coming into the room and she was leaning up against the wall as she watched her brother. It wasn't until Jasper told my belly that he hoped to be the kind of father that he had growing up and that even though his parents weren't around to watch it grow up that they were watching over us._

_Her gasp at his words drew our attention to her. We told her that we didn't know anything for sure but that we had not used protection and there was a chance. She understood and told her brother that he would be a great dad, he had an amazing teacher._

"Actually Bella, I was thinking of taking the test in the morning."

"I'll be here bright and early." She said with a huge grin and left.

I climbed off my bed and went to the en suite to get ready for bed. I thought a hot shower was just what I needed to relax.

Just as I expected, Jasper was sitting in the middle of my bed with his back against the headboard, when I came out. He had started spending the night with me the night of the Fourth. I was glad though, I never wanted to be without him.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hi." He smiled and opened his arms, wiggling his fingers.

I climbed up the bed and went straight to his lap. His hands rested on my belly.

"So, I was thinking about taking that test we picked up… tomorrow morning." I said quietly. Even though I knew he would be excited, I was still a little nervous.

"I think that's a great idea." He said kissing my forehead sweetly. "Just don't forget that I get you all to myself tomorrow night, Darlin'."

"I won't. Good night Jasper. I love you." I kissed him quickly on lips before climbing off him and curling into his side.

"Good night, love you too."

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was absolutely freaking out, something as simple as peeing on a stick was petrifying. I took a deep breath and went to take the test.

_Oh my!_

So the test was pointless. My_ darling_ period decided to show up after all, four days late.

I left the bathroom and walked over to Jasper.

"So we have to wait three minutes." He said, not looking at me. He must have studied those directions a hundred times.

"No."

Finally he looked up at me. "What do you mean no?"

"I got my period, we're good." I smiled. "It would have been nice, but baby, I am just getting ready to start college."

"Yea, your right. Someday, though right?" He said, smirking at me.

"Definitely." I giggled and pounced on him.

A few hours later we emerged from my room on the hunt for breakfast. I told Jasper that I wanted to go find Bella real quick and that I would meet him in the kitchen. He kissed my nose and went to find food.

I searched all the places I thought she would be but came up empty handed, so I went to find Jasper. I stopped just short of the kitchen when I heard my name.

"So Alice didn't need to take the test huh?" I heard Edward say to Jasper.

"Nah, her friend showed up today, but I gotta tell ya man, it would have been great. I was so excited, I mean, I know she's young and all but she's it and to see her pregnant with my kid would be amazing." Jasper said. I could almost hear the tears that I knew were welling up.

"No, I get it. Someday, hopefully sooner than later, I'll get Bella there. But you know how she feels about marriage."

I hated eavesdropping but they were having a heart to heart and I couldn't interrupt.

"Did you ever think we would be here? Talking about babies and marriage? I mean we are twenty three years old and ready to settle down forever. But I wouldn't imagine my life without Alice. I love her."

Edward laughed, "I know, I was just thinking the same thing, but we found great girls and I know I will never just give Bella up, not without a fight. I see how you look at Shorty, I know you love her and wouldn't hurt her. I couldn't imagine a better man for her."

"Thanks."

My rumbling stomach decided that I need to interrupt my boys.

"Morning." I said quietly.

"Hey baby, did you find Bella?"

"No." I said shaking my head. "Hey Edward, do you happen to know where she is?"

"Yea, she went down to her restaurant. She really needs to fire her ordering manager and get a new one. This guy is totally useless." He said.

Just as I was reaching up to grab a bowl for my (or rather Edward's) cereal, I heard the front door slam and Bella stomp into the kitchen.

"Ugh! Someone remind me why I thought it would be a good idea to open a restaurant?"

"Bella, calm down! It's not good for you to be getting so worked up." Edward said soothingly.

I turned around just as Bella turned around into his arms. I felt like I was intruding so I turned back around to finish making my breakfast. I wasn't expecting Jasper to be right behind me.

"Hi."

"Hey are you sure you're ok? You just seem quieter than usual." He asked wrapping his arms around me.

I sighed, "I'm fine. Hey, what do you think about packing up a picnic and taking off for the day? I seem to recall making a promise to spend this evening with you."

"Mmhm, sounds perfect, Baby." He whispered nuzzling my neck.

I loved watching Jasper drive his truck, hand stretched out behind me on the back of the seat. He looked so happy. Now that we had moved past the baby scare all I could think about was my parents and that monster of a man, James.

I still couldn't get over the way my parents just assumed that I would get up and leave Charleston without a second thought. It just goes to show that they really never knew me. Did I seriously seem like the type who would just drop it all for a rich man? I grew up talking about love and Prince Charming. I think Barbie married Ken a thousand times, just so I could plan and replan their perfect wedding. And not once did any scenario show Barbie marrying Ken because he was a rich man. I was glad that I would never have to answer to any of them again. Let Cynthia be the star of the family, it suited me just fine.

I sighed, and was brought out of my thoughts when Jasper shut off the truck.

"How's this spot?" He asked smirking.

I almost said it was fine until I realized he had pulled into a grocery store parking lot.

I started laughing, "Sorry, I know I zoned."

He just smiled at me and continued on to the park. When we finally arrived he pulled into the end of the parking lot and once he put the truck in park I scrambled over and climbed into his lap, one knee on each side of his thighs. He leaned forward and kissed me, it didn't take long for it to heat up.

His hands started rubbing my back and slowly traveled down to my hips and thighs. My hands found their way into his hair, my favorite place. I shivered as he whispered his love against my lips.

When we finally separated and managed to get out of the truck and found a good place to lay the blanket down, Jasper started talking.

"So I was thinking that, if you're Aunt and Uncle would agree that maybe you would want to move in with me."

I was shocked. I knew we were heading in that direction but I never thought that he would ask so soon. I loved him with everything and I knew I wanted to someday marry him, but as I thought about it, I knew this was the perfect time.

"I would love to!" I squealed and jumped into his lap, making him fall over backwards. He just laughed and kissed me senseless.

Later that evening as I was getting ready for bed I couldn't stop smiling. I had a wonderful boyfriend; a great Aunt and Uncle who loved me like their own… so much so that Uncle Carlisle had already began filing paperwork to change my last name to Cullen. I had wonderful cousins and their mates. It was almost too perfect and I was blissfully happy. Nothing or no one could take this from me.

I was too restless to actually go to sleep so I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to look for something sweet. It was definitely my time of the month, I couldn't get enough chocolate! As I was looking into the fridge I thought I heard someone approaching so I turned expecting to see Edward or Emmett but something hard and heavy hit my head…. I heard men's voices then everything went black.

**AHH I know I am a horrible person... making you all wait and then leaving you like this! I hope that it will not be as long for the next chapter to be posted... I make no promises but I have begun writing it! 3 **

**Please tell me what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN~ So here it is... Sorry about the cliffy last chapter. I will not promise that it will be the last. Sometimes I just have to end it. This chapter is not beta'd and so I very sorry for all my errors. This chapter was difficult to write and gave me a lot of trouble. But here it is, I really hope it was worth the wait!**

**DISCLAIMER~ Nope... still don't own Twilight but I do own 2 tickets to Breaking Dawn 1! yay!**

**Chapter 10**

"_Will you shut your fuckin' mouth? He's gonna be pissed off enough that she's bleedin', you think I'm gonna let you touch her?"_

I had been listening to this for about an hour… I think.

One of the men was saying how pretty I was and how bad he wanted just a taste of what some other man was going to get. I squeezed my eyes tighter and pictured Jasper and I sitting on my Aunt's porch, he was holding me… keeping me safe.

Another man was telling him to leave me alone and to keep his mouth closed.

I was so afraid of these men. My head hurt and I could feel dried blood on my cheek. I stayed as still as I could so they wouldn't know I was awake, I was actually hoping they thought I was dead.

I'm not sure how long I was out of it but judging by the sun setting it has to have been at least a day… it was dark when they took me.

"_Come on, James won't care. He's just collectin' what owed to him."_ I shuddered.

I wasn't surprised to learn that James Montgomery was behind this. In fact I expected some retaliation from the blow up at the Fourth of July party. It was almost too easy to think that he would just up and leave without any fight.

Jasper was going to be so worried. God, I missed him so much that I couldn't breathe. I hoped the Cullen's would have an inkling of who was behind it. I wondered briefly if my parents cared that I was missing. Perhaps my father was in on the whole thing.

"_Hey, I think she's awake. Look she's cryin'."_

Shit.

I jumped at the feeling of a hard boot hitting my shin. I was caught.

"_Little girl… show us those pretty eyes of yours."_ When I peeked I saw a tall dark man standing over me. His voice was the one of the second man.

When the first man started talking, I sobbed. _"Look at those slutty little pajamas she's wearing. It won't take nothin' to tear them to pieces. I bet she's still a virgin." _This man was short and husky.

"_Geez, Joey, leave her alone. You won't be takin' nothin' off her. Got it? I won't think twice 'bout knockin' you out too." _

I was praying that the tall man wouldn't let him touch me.

"_You're a dick, Sal. I just wanna play with her."_

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt myself being lifted off the ground. The smell of this man was nauseating. I held back the urge to vomit.

"_Change those blankets, their soaked. Boss won't be happy if he sees you been lettin' her lay in her own piss for the last three days." Sal said to Joey._

That made me even sicker; the smell was coming from me. I couldn't believe they let me lay there for that long without washing or using the restroom.

"_I'm takin' her to Vicki to get cleaned up."_

Sal laid me down on a hard table and yelled to a red headed woman to get me cleaned up because the 'Boss' was coming. I closed my eyes tightly and started shaking.

I cringed away with I felt hands on the hem of my shirt.

"_Relax sweetie, I ain't gonna hurt ya." _She helped me sit up. She has a southern accent so maybe I am still close to home.

I opened my eyes and looked up. "What are they gonna do with me?" I asked quietly.

"They are just doin' what they were told, darlin'." She stopped talking as she finished removing my clothing. I didn't even have it in me to be shy, I was starving and exhausted.

"Here," She said handing me a hot wash cloth. It felt good to wash the blood and grime off my face. She helped me wash my hair and turned around so I could have some privacy.

"Vicki? Is this the first time I have been washed up?"

"Yea, the men kept you sedated so James had time to get here. Why?" she looked confused.

"Three days ago I got my period but there's nothing there now. If I hadn't been touched I should be a mess, right?"

She nodded but didn't comment. I ignored the voice in my head, the one telling me something wasn't adding up.

A loud knock startled both of us.

"Vick, what the hell is taking so long? Boss is here!"

"Come on, you heard the man. But darlin' let me tell you something. James won't hurt you, he just wants you. Your father promised you to him and he means to have you." She said sadly. I wondered how she got mixed up with these criminals.

I slipped on the dress she handed me and finished pulling my hair up into a short ponytail. I held my head high as I opened the heavy door.

James was there waiting for me. He grabbed my wrist and jerked me toward him hard. "I have waited too long for you Mary Alice. I can only hope you waited for me." He said before crashing his lips to mine. It took everything in me not to bite his tongue as he forced his way into my mouth.

When he finally pulled away he laughed, "It's going to be such a sweet night when I finally get my hands on you. But not tonight my love, soon, but not tonight. There are things that need to be taken care of first. Your father gave you to me and now that you're away from that hick family of yours, you will be mine. I almost forgot how beautiful you are." He ran his finger from my temple down to my chin and pressed a soft kiss to my mouth. I resisted wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

He turned around and walked away snapping his fingers at his goons.

***~*~*~*~*~*(One month later…)**

It has been the longest four weeks of my life. I haven't talked to anyone outside this house and I'm not sure what my family knows. James mentioned leaving a note behind in the kitchen for the Cullen's but didn't elaborate on what was in the note.

James hasn't been around much but the last time I saw him he said that we would be married soon. I have to find a way out of here… where ever here is. He won't tell me and all I see out the windows is grassy hills.

I can't marry this man. I love Jasper more than life; I wish I had taken that test that morning with him instead of relying on what I saw. I am convinced more than ever that I am in fact pregnant.

I have been sick to my stomach for the last few weeks. Luckily Vicki is James' housekeeper and has been around for me to talk to. She made me her grandmother's old recipe for tea that treats nausea. She also has a 4 year old daughter named Tanya who is beautiful. The two of them have stopped me from going insane.

Vicki walked into my room, quietly shutting the door behind her. "Hey darlin' how ya feelin'?" she said as she handed me a mug of tea.

"Better, I want to go home."

She looked back to my bedroom door. "It's not right, him keepin' you here. Mary Alice, it may cost me my hide but I'm gonna get you outta here." She whispered.

"Why have we waited so long? Why not just leave the night we got here after James left? What's gonna happen to you? To Tanya?" I asked quickly.

She smiled, "His men just left which means James will be back anytime now. He's been back and forth every few days but he had something to do so he's been gone longer. And Mary Alice, do you really think I would let you go off on your own in your condition? We're comin' with you. If James ever found out I helped you escape he would probably kill me and my daughter."

"When?" I asked.

"Tonight. We can't wait too long; he may come back before we get a chance. The idiot left us here with no one to keep tabs on us for a few days." I nodded and watched as she pulled two backpacks from the bottom of my closet. Vicki handed me a scarf, I was to wrap my hair in so it couldn't be seen.

I giggled nervously, "You must have been planning this for a while."

She nodded and told me to use the restroom and grab a sweater because it was a chilly night.

A few hours later we were still walking along the main highway heading south. We were partially concealed by the tree line on the roadside. The three of us with light colored scarves to make us less noticeable. Between Tonya's long blond hair, Vicki's shocking red and my pitch black hair, we would be tracked much easier.

Tanya was tired and my feet hurt but we continued to walk until we came to a small motel. Vicki produced a wad of cash and paid the old man sitting behind the window, he barely glanced at us. He didn't ask for any ID's and just handed us the keys to a shabby room with only one queen size bed.

I wanted to call Jasper and let him know I was okay but Vicki said it wasn't a good idea, he may tip James off. We just needed to get back to the Cullen estate and let them see I was okay. When I asked her how much longer, she said by tomorrow.

During the night a loud bang woke both me and Vicki.

"Take Tonya in the bathroom, lock the door and keep her quiet." Vicki said quietly. I did as she said. I held Tonya so tight I was half afraid she would stop breathing.

"_You bitch, where is she?" _James asked Vicki. I heard a slap.

"_I don't know what you are talking about. She should be at the house, I came here to meet Tonya's daddy and they just left. I was too tired to walk home so I rented this room for a couple dollars." _She said convincingly.

"_Bull shit. She's in the bathroom isn't she? I'll kill her then you and your little bastard! No one makes a fool of James Montgomery!"_

"_No! Of course not." _There were sounds of a struggle.

It was quiet for just a second before I heard a loud thud. A few minutes later Vicki knocked on the door telling me to open up.

I did and she grabbed Tonya, shielding her eyes. I looked around Vicki's bruised face to see James lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Vicki told me to wait outside with Tonya while she gathered our things.

By the time we were ready it was early morning and we called a cab under a false name and paid him with cash. I started bawling when the iron gates of the estate came into view.

I directed the cab to pull up to the front door; he honked the horn twice at Vicki's request. I jumped out as Edward and Emmett came running outside with Bella on their heels.

"Shorty, how could you? You scared us half to death!" Edward yelled at me. Bella was holding him back.

I was confused. Shouldn't they be happy to see me? Where was Jasper? I asked just that and Bella told me it was none of my business and that she couldn't believe I would lie to him and just take off.

"What are you talking about? I didn't leave, I was taken!"

"Bull shit! Your note said that you were sorry for the lies but you had to correct something! How could you do that to my brother! It was his too…" she trailed off turning to Edward and crying into his chest.

"Where's Jasper?" I plead. I needed him to tell me.

He looked at me as if he didn't even know me. I couldn't understand what they were talking about. What was his…? Oh my god! They thought I left to get rid of the baby! Why would they ever believe that?

"Emmett, where's the note that I supposedly left?" he didn't answer but turned around and walked into the house. I followed him and he stopped at the secretary desk in the parlor. He handed me the note without saying a word.

_Dear Family,  
I am so sorry for all the lies and secrets I have been keeping. One in particular I can't live with anymore and I must go and correct it. I will not be back. I cannot face the one I loved once this is done. I don't belong here and my parents were right, I need to be back in Boston. There is no future for me here. I would just prefer to move on and forget everything. Please do not follow me or try to contact me.  
Yours,  
Alice_

"What are you doing here?" I turned at the cold voice of the man I love.

"Jasper, please…" I started but he raised his hand.

"How could you? Why did you lie, if you didn't want it I would have raised it alone. You didn't even ask me. You just told me that you got your period. God, Alice, why?"

He was pacing and pulling on his hair. "Please, listen. I am pregnant, I was kidnapped!"

"Just stop with the lies! Kidnapped, really? Please…." It was his turn to be cut off.

"It's true." Vicki said firmly, she must have followed me in. "I have been with her since that bastard took her. As soon as I saw an opening we left. I'm pretty sure he's dead now. Mary Alice has been sick for a better part of the last month. If you can't believe her, than believe me. I have no reason to lie to you."

Jasper turned and looked at me, I thought he was going to yell again but he sobbed and pulled me to him. "I'm so sorry, baby. Please forgive me for not believing you."

"There's nothing to forgive." I whispered.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me lightly. "When I first read the note I told them it didn't sound like you. I mean you tell me everything, what secrets could you of had?"

"It was horrible, but it could have been so much worse. If it weren't for Vicki, it might have been. We have to help her and her daughter. She risked it all to save me; she protected me from that monster."

Jasper just nodded and turned to Emmett who with Edward and Bella just entered the parlor to hear what really happened. "Get her whatever she needs. I'm taking this one upstairs."

I laughed as he picked me up and carried me up to my room. I sighed looking around and the messy bed was calling my name. It looked just as I left it. Instead of dropping me on my bed like I thought he would, Jasper brought me into the bathroom and sat me on the counter and turned to run the bath.

He helped me down and lifted my shirt over my head then helped me take off my pants. He turned again and pulled something out of a drawer.

"Not that I don't believe you, but I really think you should take this so we can be one hundred percent sure and get you to a doctor." He said softly, like I might get offended. I reached out and took the pregnancy test from him and thirty seconds later I placed it on the counter.

"You're not supposed to watch it." I lightly scolded with a giggle; he was standing over it staring. He just shrugged and turned to me.

Jasper pulled me up and kissed me with all the passion he had and when he pulled back he looked quickly before turning back to me. "Congratulations, baby. We're pregnant!" he practically yelled before picking me up and swinging me around.

I laughed as he climbed in the tub with me fully clothed. I quickly took care of that and rested against him with my back against his chest, his hands resting on my belly.

"I've missed you more than you can imagine, Alice. It has been the longest month of my life. I made myself believe that you were going to do something drastic. I couldn't think of another reason for your leaving in the middle of the night. I never thought you would have been kidnapped." He said quietly, his face in my neck.

I spun around quickly, "Jasper, I am back now. Please don't ever think I could leave you willingly and I would never in a million years not have your baby. I love you, I love our baby, I could never leave either of you in anyway." I kissed him soundly to make my point.

"I love you, too." He pulled back slightly to look in my eyes, "Marry me, Alice. I don't ever want to be away from you ever again. I want us to do this right." He reached over the side of the tub and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Have been carrying that around with you?" I asked. He just nodded. "Yes, as if there is any other answer!" I squealed as he placed the ring on my left hand.

He went to kiss me and I stopped him only for a moment.

"You may change your mind when I tell you what Vicki said about the pregnancy."

"What's that?"

"She is convinced that by how sick I have been and how hard my belly is, that we're having twins."

**~AN Dun, Dun, Dun... cliffy! Sorry, next chapter coming soon! 3**


End file.
